


Teorie chaosu

by Slavik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abstract, Betrayal, Cruciatus, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Metaphors, Poetic, Post-Battle of Astronomy Tower, Secret Relationship, Short
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavik/pseuds/Slavik
Summary: Tentokrát to nebylo kvůli Snapeovi. Běžel za nimi a pak se zastavil, nekřičel. Nebyl schopen cokoli říct, jen ho sledoval odcházet. Když půjdeš dál.Když se mě pokusíš zastavit.Neuděláš to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzula/gifts).



> Netvrdím, že tomu budete rozumět. Jedna z mé poeticky-abstraktní kolekce.

Tam, kde temnota pohltila pláně a věže svíral chlad, tvář jakoby v mlze a obrovský had, jemuž by stačilo natáhnout tlamu a všechny je pohltit, Potter se zastavil.

Tam, kde temnota pohltila srdce, neodvažoval se podívat. Ale díval se, někam tím směrem. Byl tam, tvář odvrácená od světla, vlasy ve tmě zářící skoro stříbřitě, plynulá chůze, jen jemný třas, viděl ho koutkem oka.

Zvažoval, matně si uvědomujíc vlastní kroky, jejich směr a to co k nim vedlo, jestli si rozběhnout, natáhnout ruku.

Byl to okamžik, poslední mlčení, před koncem světa, vše kolem jako by zhmotňovalo dění neviděné očima neznalého. Tmu bylo téměř slyšet, zněla jak ticho, chlad tančil, podrážel nohy a tiše se smál. Kdákavě, krutě, možná to nebyl chlad. Zlomená víra jak tříštění skla, tříštění srdcí, tříštění světů, veškerou naději odnášel s sebou, do temnot.

Zastavili se oba, ptali se, _Kdybych se otočil,_ _Kdybych se podíval._ Ticho přehlučilo všechna jejich slova, i tak jakoby rozuměli jeden druhému.

_Když půjdeš dál._

_Když se mě pokusíš zastavit._

**_Neuděláš to._ **

**_Co bych spatřil ve tvých očích, kdybych se podíval?_ **

_Prázdnotu._

_Chaos._

Nikdy si nestihli odpovědět, položit všechny své otázky, rudý příslib agonie a jeho křik protrhl, rozdrásal chybějící halas, přes vlastní hlas nikdy ho neslyšel vykřiknout, sesul se k zemi, kde se nekontrolovatelně třás‘.

Když rudá zmizela, nechala po sobě jen hořkou pachuť a strach, v tu chvíli viděl ho naposled odcházet.

Stříbřitá záře se rozplynula, to jediné co z ní zbylo, mizící opar, jako by se ho každou chvíli měl pokusit zadusit. Odešla jediná šťastná vzpomínka.

Jediný zůstal stát opodál. Když se nadzvedl na rukách, chvěl se, ale donutil se podívat, neviděl v očích nic. Zaprosil, přikázal.

_„Zabijte mě také.“_


End file.
